<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The House Nuvelle Treatise on Power and Domination by J_Unlimited</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114176">The House Nuvelle Treatise on Power and Domination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Unlimited/pseuds/J_Unlimited'>J_Unlimited</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Japanese Rope Bondage, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Unlimited/pseuds/J_Unlimited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance wants nothing more than to re-establish House Nuvelle. When her research hits a dead-end, she finds guidance in the form of old travel diaries from her ancestors. Can the teachings of a cosmopolitan ancestor help unlock Constance's true potential? And how on earth did Dorothea get roped into it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Constance von Nuvelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The House Nuvelle Treatise on Power and Domination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Constance was hanging by a thread—literally. Rope bound her wrists and ankles, coming together in sturdy knots attached to a pulley. Her naked body was suspended horizontally in mid-air, leaving her breasts pointing straight at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The other end of the rope was attached to a wheel. Dorothea stood by, her arms folded. In one she held a flogger, absentmindedly twirling it in the air. She had a stern look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re behaving better now, my toy,” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes, milady,” said Constance. Liquid dribbled out of the corner of her mouth, slipping into the hard floor beneath. Whether it was spit or Dorothea’s juices, she couldn’t tell. What Constance did understand was that the experience had far exceeded expectations.</p><p> </p><p>As her eyes threatened to roll back into her skull from the sheer pleasure of it all, Constance was reminded that this was all her doing—and she had a good reason for it.</p><p> </p><p>Several days earlier, Constance found herself in her study. She had found an open room in the Abyss and claimed it as her own, decorating it with surviving elements from her old home of House Nuvelle—potions, tattered books and the like—as well as furniture that Garreg Mach residents had throw away. The result was a homely space complete with a workstation for Constance to pursue her research and cabinets to hold stacks upon stacks of research notes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho! I believe you’ve outdone yourself, Constance,” she said with a wry laugh. Her haughty laugh bounced across the cavernous room.</p><p> </p><p>Splayed out in front of her were colorful notes. To an uninformed observer, and indeed, even to the most informed mage, they looked like scribbles. Not to Constance. The copious notes had very specific instructions. She was convinced that it was to be the most impactful spell ever designed in Garreg Mach’s history.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed her wand and, balancing the text on the other hand, read the spell aloud. On the surface, it was a straightforward spell that, when cast, created an orange ball of energy not unlike the Fire spell.</p><p> </p><p>Several seconds after it is cast, the spell vanishes from view. It then reappears the instant before it makes contact with the opponent’s back. It perfectly encapsulates Constance’s personality: efficient, unorthodox, and just a tad too complicated.</p><p> </p><p>Mastering the spell would let Constance catch her enemies unaware, giving her a sizable advantage in battle. From there it was a few short steps to restoring House Nuvelle to its former glory.</p><p> </p><p>That was the plan, at least. Reality was much crueler. The orange ball disappeared, but it didn’t reappear behind the training dummy she had set up. Instead the orange sphere, still invisible, wreaked havoc on her study. Cabinets blew open and flasks were torn to bits as the spell bounced from wall to wall. Constance ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding the trajectory. It hit a large drawer before fizzling out completely.</p><p> </p><p>“That was... not supposed to happen,” said Constance as she took stock of the destruction. Shattered debris covered the floor. Loose pieces of paper were still hovering in the air, slowly making their merry way down to join the other destroyed research elements.</p><p> </p><p>Her notes on the spell were thankfully unharmed. Constance put the papers on the only surface left standing, her workstation, and bent down to clean.</p><p> </p><p>Failure would frustrate anyone but Constance took it better than most. She knew that failure was information, and all new information was useful.</p><p> </p><p>One of the first things she picked up was a stack of books. Most of the covers were in tatters, with frayed or yellowing pages. Not inmediately recognizing how the book got there, she read the first page. Property of the Noe Library, House Nuvelle.</p><p> </p><p>They were books from her home, keepsakes she took from her home before the Dagda-Brigid War exterminated her house. Constance was sure there was useful information in the texts but she hadn’t opened them since she stored them in the Abyss. The memory had been too painful.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a grave sigh. Restoring House Nuvelle was Constance’s greatest ambition in life. To restore that honor, she had to bring back the Nuvelle tradition of excellent magical research. Only by crafting unique and progressive spells could she obtain the acclaim she wanted. Setbacks were common but they had to be temporary. She needed to move fast.</p><p> </p><p>Piling the books on a lopsided shelf (her spell had blown off one of its legs), Constance thought about calling it a night.  A lone book slipped out. Constance went to pick it up, only to find herself staring at the cover.</p><p> </p><p><em> The House Nuvelle Treatise on Power and Domination: Lessons from World Traveling </em>. The absurdly long title let Constance know that this was a true Nuvelle original. She sat on the ground and leafed through it. The first pages contained a forward from the author, Ruben von Nuvelle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All knowledge is useful. To make full use of the information contained within this tome, it is critical that you not lose sight of that fact.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My decade away from Nuvelle had me leaving Fódlan’s borders and exploring the far reaches of the world. Past the foreign soil of Brigid and Almyra I found new countries that I had never heard of before. They were people with a way of life completely unknown to me. Me, being an eager student, set out to learn as much as I could. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It came as no surprise to me that each new tongue I discovered had its own word for war and religion. Though their practices and tools differed extensively, the core elements were all there. Fascinating as it may be, it was not information that would excite the scholars back home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The last months of my travels took me to an island nation far to the east. It was here that I discovered a new aspect to power dynamics. The closest equivalent our language has would be “bondage”. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Flipping to the next page, Constance saw three diagrams of women tied with rope. In the first, the woman sat on the ground, with rope intricately knotted around her body. The second had a woman with similar bindings, only this time she was suspended in midair; all limbs were tied behind her save for her right leg, which she used to connect with the ground. The third image was the most surprising. The woman was fully suspended off the ground, held up by the same rope that groped her body.</p><p> </p><p>The thesis of the book became clear as Constance read on. To succeed in taxing endeavors like war battles, one must have (1) a clear, focused mind and (2) intricate knowledge of power dynamics. Practicing the art of bondage would aid in both of those pursuits. The argument was sound, but perhaps more importantly for Constance, she was willing to try anything to get her spell to work.</p><p> </p><p>Listed chief among the exhaustingly precise instructions (another Nuvelle trait) was rope. When the Abyss storage room proved fruitless, Constance went topside.</p><p> </p><p>The first person she saw lazying about was Dorothea. The day was overcast and thick with fog, which meant that Constance was her regular, haughty self—not the subservient mess of a lady she typically was during daylight.</p><p> </p><p>“Dorothea! Perfect timing,” said Constance. Though they were not the best of friends, they were friends nonetheless. They had fought and survived more battles together than they could count.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Constance,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you happen to know where I might find some rope?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Armory might have some. May I ask what it is you need it for? Are you building something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that. It’s for a new technique I discovered in an old text from the House Nuvelle library. Very advanced, if I may say so. I doubt Garreg Mach has anything even close to resembling something as sophisticated.”</p><p> </p><p>Constance let out a high-pitched laugh. The sound landed in Dorothea’s ears and grated her somewhat. Still, she was intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“I will probably regret this, but I’ll ask anyway... what is it you’re referring to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you asked!” said Constance, producing the book out of her bag. “Feast your eyes on the treasure trove of innovation that only House Nuvelle could produce!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea flipped through the pages and stopped at one that detailed how the rope restraints would be put on the body.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to do... this?” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not that one. Good old Ruben recommended starting with that, but I believe I am skilled enough to move on to... here.”</p><p> </p><p>Constance flipped to a page containing the same detailed instructions, only that the woman was horizontally suspended above the ground with rope.</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to be tied up and suspended in midair... for what, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“For cleansing of the mind and spirit, of course! The book argues that practicing these techniques will hone your mental acuity and make you more receptive to new information. In other words, the recipe for success!”</p><p> </p><p>Constance said so with a big grin on her face. Dorothea went back to skimming the pages.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re doing this... naked?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems awfully sexual, if you ask me,” said Dorothea. The diagrams in the book alone were enough to make her blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Sexual? Oho, how narrow can your vision be! It is sexual only in that I would be naked, and have rope going over and around my—“</p><p> </p><p>“I can see the picture, Constance,” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“Is bathing sexual? Is it sexual when you are changing your nightgown? Removing clothes is merely the means to an unrelated end, my dear Dorothea.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea saw little logic in Constance’s words. However, she also knew that Constance was someone who would absolutely not budge.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you the best of luck, Constance,” said Dorothea as she took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, please!” said Constance, holding out her hand. Dorothea stopped; she had never heard Constance be polite. Not even once.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“To practice this bondage I require an assistant.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can find someone else to tie you up,” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“There is another element to this. If you read on, you’ll see that role-playing is a big component in all this.” Sensing that she had Dorothea’s full attention now, Constance explained further. “The argument is that the activity is most effective when the two participants act out a role. You are disconnected from the current role, heightening the benefits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get to the point,” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“I need someone who will play a role with me. And who better than the Mittelfrank Opera Company’s very own Dorothea? I have no doubt that you are the single best actress in Garreg Mach.”</p><p> </p><p>The compliment sent a shiver running through Dorothea’s body. It was not often that she heard praise that wasn’t coming from an uptight noble man. It was good to feel wanted. Besides, this was a cause near and dear to Constance’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to let this go, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am most certainly not,” said Constance, puffing her chest out. Stubbornness was a point of pride for her.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I refuse, you’ll just find someone else… to do this with?” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. If no classmates are interested, I might find myself asking the Abyssian residents for help.”</p><p> </p><p>To Dorothea, that sounded worse than a bad idea. Knowing Constance and her single-minded nature, they weren’t empty threats either.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’ll help. But if it gets too weird, I’m leaving. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oho! Thank you very much for your help, Dorothea. Do not worry! I am a consummate professional. It is for a noble cause, after all: nothing less than the pursuit of knowledge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that. Whatever it means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before I forget, please study this script I prepared,” said Constance. She put her book bag in her bag and removed a pile of notes, which she placed on Dorothea’s palms. “To get the full benefit of the experience, I prepared this structure. Feel free to veer off it if you want, but you must have a good reason for doing so.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is…” Dorothea mumbled as she ruffled through the pages in her hands. There were at least fifty pages in there, stacked with notes and drawn diagrams. Had she planned this from the beginning?</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s meet at my Abyss study on the last day of the week, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Constance didn’t give Dorothea a second to respond. She did a quick heel-turn and walked in the direction of the Garreg Mach Armory. Dorothea massaged her temple and let out a long sigh. She had the feeling Constance had just involved her in something very difficult.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea met Constance on the last night of the week. Normally she would use this free time to relax and unwind from a hard week. Nothing that Dorothea had done this past week, from cooking duty to the battlefield training exercise, had stressed her out as much as this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea arrived at the front door of Constance’s lab on schedule. She wasn’t used to exploring the Abyss yet and Constance had not made finding the room easy. Whatever her reasoning, Constance had chosen a room that was very far from the heart of the Abyss.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” said Constance from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea was surprised to see that the study was less a room and more like a hall, with a high ceiling and plenty of space. Everything in the room had been pushed back to the wall, leaving a vast open middle. The room also smelled strongly of moisture. Not the place Dorothea would have chosen to do… this.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again for coming,” said Constance. The armor details on her legs and chest were nowhere to be found. All that was left was her dark salmon dress and grey arm coverings.</p><p> </p><p>“About that… Do you still want to do this?” said Dorothea. She hoped Constance had changed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. If you are reluctant, I can seek someone else’s help,” said Constance.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s fine. Let’s get on with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Constance slipped off the sleeves on her arms in as slow a fashion as possible. She made certain to add in carefully rehearsed seductive motions, like leaning forward to give Dorothea a taste of her plunging neckline.</p><p> </p><p>Next she sat on the ground and went to work undoing her greaves. After taking them both off, Constance threw them behind her. The shrill sound of metal on stone lingered for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha, that is much better! With less weight on me I can be more flexible than ever!” said Constance as she ran her hand down one leg.</p><p> </p><p>Constance had a plan, of course. She knew that Dorothea was apprehensive. The book made it abundantly clear that the more engaged the participants were, the more successful the result. When she couldn’t use her brains, she would use her beauty.</p><p> </p><p>One look and it was clear Dorothea wasn’t entirely smitten yet. It dawned on her that Dorothea was an idol, an actress, a woman of much experience. She would need more and Constance would give it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Constance pulled the dress off with ease. Her aversion to daylight had left her pale.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we begin?” said Constance, turning to give her back to Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“The rope…?”</p><p> </p><p>“My, Dorothea, I didn’t expect you to be so eager. It’s just over there. I suppose you read what I gave you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea walked over to a crate with the rope bundled neatly inside it. She brought it next to Constance.</p><p> </p><p>“I read it. Remind me again how it’ll work, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose there’s no helping it,” said Constance. “Once you tie my wrists and ankles by following the guide, you will tie that rope to a chain, which is connected to another rope that is part of a pulley system. Finally, you will operate the wheel over there to lift me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Constance pointed out the objects as she talked about them. She then handed Dorothea a written guide on how to tie the ropes to her body, by far the least straightforward step.</p><p> </p><p>“And do not worry about my safety, Dorothea! I personally inspected the rope and am confident it can hold four times my weight, easily!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, let’s get you tied up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feigning disinterest! Most pleasing to see the work of such a skilled actress up close,” said Constance. </p><p> </p><p>Dorothea rolled her eyes. While Constance gathered her hair in a bundle, Dorothea put the rope’s bight to her back. She then passed the rope above Constance’s breasts and through the night at her back, reversing the direction.</p><p> </p><p>Constance felt the pulls and tugs of Dorothea working the rope. Though her mind was set firmly in the results, she had to admit that she was beginning to tense up. Dorothea’s hot breath, the warm rush she got when Dorothea ran the rope line around her breasts… it was escalating quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes of silence passed between them as Dorothea tied her back. The feeling was exactly as the book described it: tight enough to feel safe without hurting.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done,” said Constance, breaking the streak of silence. Counting the double wraps on her chest let her know that Dorothea had followed the instructions to a tee. “Next, you need to make sure that the knots are—“</p><p> </p><p>Constance’s body was pressed against the hard floor of her study. She felt something hard digging into her lower back. It took her a moment to realize it was Dorothea’s heel that had pushed her down.</p><p> </p><p>“Secure…” finished Constance. She felt Dorothea give the rope a few violent tugs.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good,” said Dorothea in a low, no-nonsense voice.</p><p> </p><p>Constance moved her head in time to see Dorothea attach the chain rope to her back. She put straps on Constance’s ankles and wrists, knotting them together at the same point the chest harness met.</p><p> </p><p>“You need a safe word, Constance,” said Dorothea, squatting down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“We both trust each other,” said Constance. “There’s no need for that formality.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re giving you a safe word, Constance. If not, I walk out and leave you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It shall be “custard”, then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Custard it is, then,” said Dorothea as she stepped away.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing Constance knew, she was dangling mid-air, Dorothea’s hand on the wheel of the pulley. A mild wave of anxiousness ran over her.</p><p> </p><p>Here she was, several feet above the ground. No use of her arms or legs. Stark naked, in a big, dark room. The only person who knew she was in here was the same one who put her there. Dorothea was all Constance could depend on.</p><p> </p><p>Several feet in front of her, Constance saw Dorothea grab hold of the flogger from the same crate as the rope was in. Finding no suitable tool as the one described in the book, Constance had fashioned it herself. It was a leather handle with fifteen black strands of flat leather attached to the top. </p><p> </p><p>“I am excited to see you are following the script I wrote for you, Dorothea. I would say you are the finest actress this side of Enbarr!”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea walked slowly towards Constance, lightly tapping the flogger in her palm. She looked entirely dissatisfied with every word Constance had uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“About that… I read through the script and found it lacking. I will be adding my own twists,” said Dorothea. Her face was eye level with Constance’s.</p><p> </p><p>“That is perfectly reasonable, Dorothea,” said Constance.</p><p> </p><p>“To start, you will address me as milady.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate how invested you are getting into this!” Constance had her doubts about Dorothea but she was playing the part better than she could have ever anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea walked around Constance’s hanging body, moving to her rear. There, without warning, she let loose the flogger. The stern leather whipped against her ass one, two, three times total. It left a reddish tint on an otherwise moon-pale butt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” said Constance. She had known this was coming—it was in the script she had written—but it was much later. The bulk of the pain quickly subsided, leaving a mild sting.</p><p> </p><p>“Three was me being nice. Don’t expect me to be nice again,” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes,” said Constance. </p><p> </p><p>Dorothea clicked her tongue. She brought the leather down on Constance once again. The four strikes had more intent behind them and left a longer sting as a result.</p><p> </p><p>Constance swallowed hard. She felt her temperature rising. Beads of sweat had formed all over her body, sliding down her chin.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea walked in front of Constance. Her face was like stone. Was she frowning? No, it was more like she was disgusted by Constance. Disappointed. That hurt Constance more than all seven whips put together.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you learned your lesson?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, milady,” said Constance. She couldn’t look at Dorothea in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We will play a game now, Constance. What do you say to that?” said Dorothea as she walked over to her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing would please me more, milady,” said Constance. The truth was that she was worried about the kind of thing that Dorothea would pull out of her bag. The book described many tools but Dorothea had exceeded expectations.</p><p> </p><p>To Constance’s relief, Dorothea pulled an apple out of her bag. It was red and plump, much like Constance imagined her butt looked now.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea took a small bite of the apple. She pressed the same apple to Constance’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a bite out of the apple, Constance,” said Dorothea. She obliged, putting her mouth in the same section where Dorothea’s mouth was just seconds before.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s sweet, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Constance nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“The game is simple. I will put this apple on your back. Hold it there and don’t let it hit the ground. If you keep it on you long enough for me to be satisfied, I will give you a reward. Let it hit the floor, and… well, that would make me very disappointed. You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>As she said this, Dorothea passed the leather strips over Constance’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“N-No, milady. I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” said Dorothea. She smiled. Constance’s first reaction was to blush.</p><p> </p><p>There she was, naked and she blushed at a simple smile. It reminded her of one of the teachings of the book: there was a duology to being suspended and helpless. It was freeing and terrifying all at once. In this space was where the most progress was made.</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing that was clear, it was this: Constance wanted to see Dorothea smile again.</p><p> </p><p>With the apple balanced on her back, Constance spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I please you, milady? I’ve been terribly rude to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea smirked for a moment, then put her hand on Constance’s chin. Her fingers pressed on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you do anything?” said Dorothea. Her lips hung on the last syllable.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, milady.” There was trepidation in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea reached for the wheel and turned it, lowering Constance so she was only three feet above ground. She approached Constance with a seductive wisp to her step, stopping in front of her face. Dorothea secured the leather tool to the belt at her hip, making Constance all the more confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Lick,” said Dorothea. She put her delicate fingers to the hem of her dress and lifted it up, revealing her bare crotch. It was clean and smooth, giving Constance a perfect view of Dorothea’s tight folds.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” said Constance. Had she expected Dorothea to immerse herself so much that it led to this? She wasn’t sure. What Constance knew was that she would be willing to go much further than this to achieve her aims.</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue made contact, wetting what was already moist—a clear sign that Dorothea was enjoying herself too, even if just a little bit. Constance moved her tongue in short, slow bursts. It wasn’t until she moved to the edge of Dorothea’s slit that she heard the first moans.</p><p> </p><p>Constance became overjoyed at the fact that Dorothea appeared to be enjoying herself, so much that she almost let the apple fall off her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you stop?” said Dorothea. The words weren’t as stern as earlier. Rather, they sounded more like whimpers from someone who had a first bite and wouldn’t be satisfied until they had more.</p><p> </p><p>Constance was more than happy to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>She went at Dorothea with renewed vigor. With every twist of her tongue, Dorothea grew more twitchy.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re… surprisingly good at this,” said Dorothea, again using the softer voice.</p><p> </p><p>Constance didn’t stop for a reply. All she could think about was how she wanted to be free from the restraints and use her hands to play with her mistress’ body. With her free hands, she would grab hold of Dorothea’s hips and use the leverage to plunge herself deeper within her…</p><p> </p><p>Hot liquid dribbled down in short streams on opposite sides of Constance’s chin. She alternated between swaying her tongue and lightly nibbling on Dorothea’s clit, sucking.</p><p>Despite not being able to touch Dorothea any other way, the energy she discharged made it clear she was close to coming. Constance was surprised; she had been at it for five minutes at most. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to go harder for just a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Then Dorothea pulled Constance’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough for now,” said Dorothea. She took a step away and let the hem of her dress fall to the floor. “Have you done this kind of thing before, Constance?”</p><p> </p><p>Constance gulped. “N-No, milady. Never. I’ve only ever been with myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I see,” said Dorothea. She broke the awkward silence by turning to the wheel and raising Constance so that she was at the previous height. Constance, for her part, was breathing heavily. The suspended state she was in put a heavy strain on her body. Going down on Dorothea only worsened that.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute’s wait, Dorothea spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you had your short rest, my pet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, milady. You are most kind,” said Constance.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea slowly unhooked the flogger from her belt. Taking a second to straighten out the hairs, she made her way to Constance’s back. </p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Constance felt a finger run up and down her labia. It was as if an electric shock had been sent throughout her body. When had she become so sensitive?</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph,” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“Does something displease you, milady?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re barely wet, even after I displayed myself in front of you. I will have to fix that.”</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea ran her fingers down Constance’s butt, patting the spot where she left red marks. Her fingers, slim and dainty as they are, moved to Constance’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>Constance, tied up, could do nothing but voice her approval via stifled moans. She knew she had to be weary, however; indulge in the pleasure too much and the apple was sure to fall, greatly angering her mistress.</p><p> </p><p>Constance felt herself get very hot very fast. Dorothea’s fingers moved in a slow, circular rhythm; she was an expert, there was no doubt in Constance’s mind. As Constance’s hips loosened their stiff posture, her mind went to the leather flogger on Dorothea’s hand. When would she use it again on her? She yearned for the moment her mistress would punish her again; when Dorothea would put her back in her place.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard keeping still. Dorothea fingers knew exactly what to do and when. Constance’s libido did ten laps in what felt like moments. It was dizzying.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting wet now,” said Dorothea, slowing her movements. “At first I thought you didn’t like me. I can see now that wasn’t the case.” She moved her lips to Constance’s ears and whispered. “You want me badly, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, milady!” said Constance without thinking. “I crave your touch. Please, please give it to me!”</p><p> </p><p>She heard the words come out of her mouth and almost didn’t believe it. There was no denying she had said them. If anything, it was a testament to the value of the teachings in the book.</p><p> </p><p>Just when Constance felt herself reaching an apex, Dorothea retired her fingers. It was a mortifying feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Milady, why did you stop?” said Constance, panting.</p><p> </p><p>“I have one last test for you, my pet. Six times I will hit you with this. You’ve done admirably until now. If you manage to keep the apple balanced on your back after the sixth strike, I will finish you.” As she said this, Dorothea’s free hand traced Constance’s behind.</p><p> </p><p>The prospect of a barter was enough to excite Constance further. She wet her lips before replying. “If that’s what my mistress wants, then I shall resist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good answer,” said Dorothea. “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t wait for an answer; the first swipe hit. Constance gasped. It took every ounce of focus she had not to make a knee-jerk reaction that would send the apple flying. The strain went as far as making her toes curl up.</p><p> </p><p>“Was I too sudden?” said Dorothea. “Let me make it up to you.” A soft kiss landed on Constance’s butt, same as where the flogger had hit. It did not alleviate the sting. It did, however, let Constance know that she was appreciated and cared for.</p><p> </p><p>That was not what she wanted. No, Constance wanted to be ravaged. She longed to be punished for not being able to make Dorothea come. Constance had not been quick enough, disappointing her mistress. That was unacceptable.</p><p> </p><p>The second and third hits came. Constance tried to keep her mouth shut but the pressure was too much; the moans practically dug themselves out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re excited now, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I am, milady,” said Constance.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to oblige, then,” said Dorothea. The fourth and fifth swipes hit Constance and left a sting like none of the ones before it. She could feel the reddish stripe on her butt, feel her own heart beating much faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, milady! Ah!” she shouted. The apple at her back rocked from side to side. It did not topple over, providing Constance with a wave of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve become really active, haven’t you?” said Dorothea. “What if I retired the toy for now? What would you do then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mistress, please! Don’t do that! Again! I-I need the sixth one. Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Constance’s eyes were wide and her mouth dry. This was what she wanted. More than restoring her family’s honor, more than saving herself embarrassment, she wanted to be hit again. The intoxicating aura of what they were doing had gripped her whole. It would not let Constance go until she was done.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing was more important.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Prepare yourself, Constance,” said Dorothea. She struck Constance’s backside. The blonde, tied up and suspended from the ceiling, couldn’t take it anymore. A torrent of emotions bubbled out of her, pushing aside every singular thought in her head.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a long, high-pitched scream. The pleasure had reached its tipping point. Constance shook the ropes that held her as her hips arched back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ga-ah-hah…” was the last sound she made before she went limp. The apple lolled to the side, landing on the floor with a heavy thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Constance…?” said Dorothea.</p><p> </p><p>“Custard!” shouted Constance. “Custard!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, right! Right!” said Dorothea. She ran to the wheel and lowered Constance before cutting her loose with a knife.</p><p> </p><p>“It was the angle! I had it all wrong,” said Constance as she grabbed Dorothea’s shoulders. The former songstress gave her a puzzled look.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have time to explain,” said Constance. She ran to her desk and pulled a stack of notes, along with a quill.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Constance…?” said Dorothea as she watched a naked Constance furiously scribbling on a patchwork of notes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, that was good. Feel free to show yourself out,” said Constance, waving her away.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea stared for a moment before taking an exit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a note reminding everyone that suspension bondage is dangerous and must be practiced with extreme care! Be sure to study the subject thoroughly before engaging in it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>